1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate structure of an integrated circuit package, in particular, to an integrated circuit package that is capable of shortening the signal transmission distances and effectively transmitting the signals to the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general substrate for the integrated circuit package includes an integrated circuit provided thereon. The integrated circuit is electrically connected to the substrate by way of wire bonding. Then, the substrate is mounted on the circuit board for the signals from the integrated circuit to be transmitted to the circuit board.
It is necessary for the substrate to have signal input terminals and signal output terminals. After the substrate is electrically connected to the integrated circuit, the signals from the integrated circuit are transmitted to the signal input terminals of the substrate. Then, the signals are transmitted from the signal output terminals of the substrate to the circuit board. Therefore, the shorter the distances between the signal input terminals of the substrate and the signal output terminals are, the better signal transmission effect is. On the contrary, the longer the distances between the signal input terminals of the substrate and the signal output terminals are, the worse signal transmission effect is.
On the conventional substrate of the integrated circuit package is provided with a -shaped metal sheet serving as a signal input terminal and a signal output terminal of the substrate. The integrated circuit is electrically connected to the signal input terminal on one end of the -shaped metal sheet, while the signal output terminal on another end of the metal sheet is electrically connected to the circuit board. Thus, the signal transmission distance of the substrate is quite long, thereby influencing the signal transmission effect of the integrated circuit.
Moreover, when manufacturing the -shaped metal sheet, it is not easy to obtain smooth signal output terminals. In this case, when performing the signal transmission between the metal sheet and the circuit board, the signal transmission effect is not good. Thus, both the yield and the reliability of the integrated circuit package are influenced.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a substrate structure of an integrated circuit package and a method for manufacturing the same is provided so as to improve the signal transmission effect of the integrated circuit and the yield and reliability of the integrated circuit package.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a substrate for the integrated circuit package and a method for manufacturing the same, in order to shorten the signal transmission distance between the integrated circuit and the circuit board and improve the signal transmission effect.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a substrate for the integrated circuit package and a method for manufacturing the same, in order to make the substrate effectively contact with the integrated circuit package and improve the signal transmission effect.
According to one aspect of the invention, a substrate structure for an integrated circuit package is provided. The substrate is electrically connected to a circuit board and an integrated circuit. The substrate includes a plurality of metal sheets and glue. The metal sheets are arranged opposite to each other. Each of the metal sheets includes a first surface and a second surface. The glue is used for sealing the plurality of metal sheet to form the substrate. The first surfaces and second surfaces of the metal sheets are exposed to the outside of the glue so as to form a plurality of signal input terminals for electrically connecting to the integrated circuit and a plurality of signal output terminals for electrically connecting to the circuit board.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing a substrate structure for an integrated circuit package including the steps of: arranging a plurality of metal sheets, each of which having a first surface and a second surface, into a mold, the plurality of metal sheets being arranged opposite to each other; pouring glue into the mold for sealing the plurality of metal sheets to form the substrate, the first surfaces and second surfaces of the metal sheets being exposed to the outside of the glue to form a plurality of signal input terminals and signal output terminals of the substrate; and taking the substrate out of the mold.
According to the structure and method of the invention, the signal output terminals of the metal sheets can be electrically connected to the circuit board smoothly. Furthermore, the signal transmission distance between the integrated circuit and the circuit board can be shortened so that better signal transmission effect can be obtained.